In lawn care, a sulky is an attachment that allows an operator of a lawnmower to ride behind the lawnmower. In general, the sulky is attached to a walk-behind lawnmower and the operator stands or sits on the sulky while operating the lawnmower. Sulkies are commonly used by landscapers, as they enable the landscaper to operate the lawnmower at full speed without tiring from walking/jogging.
Lawn aeration is a common landscaping operation. Some previous approaches have sought to combine an aerator with a sulky. One approach proposes that the operator stand on a first platform when aerating is not desired, and stand on a second platform when aerating. The weight of the operator on the sulky forces the tines into the soil. In another approach, the operator stands on a platform located behind a tine assembly.